Missing
by danmol
Summary: Quil is happily looking after claire when a late visitor interupts, bringing news of trouble with a capital T. A crazy plot of revenge threatens everything he has. Will his world end when claire is kidnapped or will he be able to save her in time?plz read
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is our third fan fiction, this is just a story about Quil and Claire, we love this pair of characters. And we hope you like our story, please review. ^_^**

**Quil's POV.**

Claire shook her head wildly at me as her jet black curl's whipped at her face gently. How cute she looked when she did that.

"No Qwil, ya don't do it like dat!" Claire huffed, putting her hands on her hips, whilst she did a pout and narrowed her lovely brown eyes at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. She was so captivating. She just glared at me, without breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry Claire-bear, but I don't get this game of yours, you're playing, I don't understand your claireified games" I said with a chuckle. She frowned at me, which made me chuckle even more.

"Qwil! Dis is not funny! Ya suppose to do a boy voice!" Claire ordered me, as she threw her Barbie doll at me, and it hit me right in the face.

"Ow!" that actually hurt, I rubbed me nose where the stupid Barbie doll hit me. Claire burst out laughing and fell back onto the floor, rolling about in fits of giggles, wow her giggle was so sweet you know the baby giggles and they just make you laugh, it's contagious if you ask me. An also who knew a 3 year old girl could have so much strength, even against a strong werewolf like me. Actually rewind and skip that, who knew a 3 year old girl could have a 16 year old wrapped around her little finger. This is quiet bizarre to be honest.

"Now, Claire-bear, do you enjoy me being in pain?" I asked trying not to smirk. I raised my eye brow in a cocky way at her. She nodded her head and shown her big toothy grin. Claire had her two front teeth missing, which caused her to do her cute speech impediment.

"Qwil! Ya have to put a boy voice on! Ya not doing it wight" she suddenly yelled. Picking up the boy doll she launched at me before and started fixing its clothes, wow her dolls gets better treatment than me.

"Claire-bear, I'm doing the best I can, and I am a boy, so I already have a boy voice" I laughed, whilst being slightly offended, is she trying to suggest I have a girl voice? How charming. I looked over to the clock over the fireplace...9:45 it read. "Come on Claire-bear, its time you went to bed" I said as a picked up a hand full off Barbie clothes, which Claire helped me tidy up, if the pack saw me now, I would be a laughing stock. Trust me to Imprint on a 2 Year old, who is 3 now anyway, yet the other guys who have imprinted on people their own age, they could start off with the romance straight away, but I have to go through stages... baby-sitter to big brother to best friend then to boyfriend, I have to wait at least 13 years before I can become her _boyfriend_ though.

"I don't wanna go to bed Qwil, I not sleepy yet, we can go play dwess up" Claire said with a sad face, then averting her gaze to the floor, making her jet black hair fall over her face, and she traced her pink flowers on her pyjamas with her finger.

"Aww, Claire-bear, you have to go to bed, and how tempting that is for us to play dress up" I added with a slight cough. "It's late, and Emily will be coming back soon, and she will want you to be in bed missy" I tapped her nose lightly making her giggle and crawl up onto my lap. How perfect she fitted onto my lap.

She looked up and stared into my eyes, and then beamed her sweet smile, reviling her two missing front teeth. I chuckled. "Okay Qwil. I go bed, but ya have to take me to da beach tomorrow, I want to get some pwetty wocks" Dam, she had to be so persuasive.

"Of course I will take you to the beach Claire-bear and we can even get some Ice cream if you like" I smiled and tickled her, making her to start laughing again.

"NO QWIL! BAD! STOP IT QWIL!" she giggled. I picked her up and shoved her over my shoulder, and paced to her bedroom, with her kicking and laughing. I open the door with a creek, and switched on the light, then placed her on the bed. She had finally stopped laughing and yet out a big yawn.

"Thought you wasn't tired Claire-bear?" I said in a mocking tone. She yawned again.

"I'm not" she giggled. She pushed herself up and got under her pink covers, snuggled up to her teddy I got her shortly after I imprinted on her, it was a wolf, a brown wolf, that looked a lot like me, so when I wasn't there, I would still be there in a way. The only thing was she called it prince flobby? I snickered to myself and tucked her in.

"Night Night Claire, I'll see you tomorrow, have nice dreams" I said with a smile. Which she didn't see, she was already half asleep. I leant down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, which sent shivers through my body. I sighed, and turned her light off.

I walked slowly and quietly away from her room, not wanted to wake her. Every step I took further away from her, I felt like a part of me was missing, but I was beginning to get used to this empty feeling. I lay down on the couch, and closed my eyes.

_1 hour later_.

I was woken up by outrageous banging on the front door; I sat up and whipped my eyes groggily, what the hell? I heaved myself off the couch and sauntered to the door. I opened the door slowly to see Paul stood there out of breath with this hand resting on his knees.

"Paul? What are you doing here? Your going to wake up Claire if your not quiet" I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"I know I'm sorry, we need you. Now!" Paul said as fear sparked in his eyes for a second but then washed away. Panic suddenly run through my veins, and my blood started boiling under my skin.

"Why what is it? Is the pack okay right? And I can't leave Claire here on her own!" I said in a rush.

"The pack is fine so far, and Sam called Emily. She is on her way back now" Paul paused for a second or two, before releasing a long shaky breath "Their Back" he said whipping the sweat off his face. Anger rushed over me in a split second and I ran out the door, knowing Emily would be back, as I could hear her car speeding round the corner. I was followed closely by Paul.

**Sooo, what do you think? Cliff hanger or what? Please Review . ^_^ . Thanks for Reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. But we hoped you enjoyed it. Anyways here is chapter 2. And OMG, have any of you lot saw new moon? It's amazing! Welove it!! Totally great! Arrhh topless men :P okay, sorry not appropriate. Okay, we shut up now. We get carried away with twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Paul POV.**

I phased from an angry werewolf and back to human as fast as I could go. I pulled my trousers on, and ran to Emily's house, were Quil would be minding his imprint Claire. I had to calm down before knocking on the door otherwise I'd break it. I was so angry it took all my strength to stay in human form. I could feel the anger bubbling through my veins like molten lava; I was so close to phasing on the door step it worried me. I hammered frantically on the door, still trying to concentrate on my anger not boiling over board. A few moments passed before Quil answered, a rush of confusion washed over him as he saw me stood there out of breath.

Quil was the first to speak; I was concentrating to hard "Paul? What are you doing here? Your going to wake up Claire if your not quiet!" Quil said in an annoyed tone.

"I know I'm sorry, we need you. Now!" I choked out, and carried to control my breathing as best I could, as if I was to tame the beast inside of me. Quil started to panic I could tell loads of thoughts were going through his mind at this moment. His hands just started to tremble but I doubt he could have noticed. His breathing got a little heavier too.

"Why what is it? The pack is okay right? And I can't leave Claire here on her own!" Quil said in a rushed voice, if you weren't a werewolf you probably couldn't have understood him.

"The pack is fine so far, and Sam called Emily. She is on her way back now" I told him. I took a deep breath before I told him the next thing. The thing that would set him off and unleash the beast within him. I finally calmed myself down just enough to say "they're back" just thinking about them threatened my control. I whipped my shaky hand over my forehead and removed the sweat that was building up. Of course Quil knew what I meant when I said they're back, no idiot could even forget, the last time they were here it was hell, but this time they're nearer to La Push, this time it was life threatening, there was more.

I saw Quil break his control and he bolted from the house before he could cause damage. I followed close behind unable to sustain my control; I burst into the wolf, just like Quil. Quil was running as fast as his furry legs could carry him even I was struggling to keep up with him, and he had a reason too. Last time they came here it was devastation, it hurts him deep inside every time he thinks about it. He doesn't think I know how much it hurts but I do. t hit me, like nothing before, it was stronger, more vile. It was bloodsuckers stench, it lingered in the air around me it was revolting.

Quil's thoughts interrupted mine, they were so loud. "_Claire best be okay or ill never forgive myself, Emily will keep her safe but against those vile bloodsuckers I'm not so sure, I know you can't hear me Claire bear or understand me right now but I'm not going to let those things get close to you. Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe". _

"_Quil, don't worry she will be fine, Emily will look after her, and we have sent Leah to guard her house" _I thought, hopefully this reassured him.

_"Thanks I just hope that's enough. I couldn't bare living without her"_ He thought.

At that Quil burst thought the trees with such force, the ground beneath us, shook furiously, taking down three trees. Quil's anger now was at its highest. Quil knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to kill every dang bloodsucker that was involved with his sister's _murder_. That day rings so clearly though mine and the packs mind, especially Quil's. The way his sister was thrown to her stone cold death, and died lifeless covered with her own innocent blood in Quil's trembling arms. All because of them! Them bloodsucking leaches.

_*flashback*_

"Come on, we have to find them vile bloodsuckers, we have been chasing that sickening smell for hours and..."_ Quil was cut off by a scream, it was not just a scream, it was a bloodcurdling shriek of agony. _

"HARMONY!" _Quil yelled in his mind. Shit! He was right! It was Quil's little sister! Me and Quil bolted to the direction we heard her scream. It sounded like it was coming from the clearing, were the Cullen's play baseball. Then it hit me, stronger than before...that smell. THEY HAD HER! We ran straight into the clearing, harmony was lay in the middle of the field on the grass slaughtered with blood, crumpled up with pain, while three vampires stood superior over her, one vampire his hand raised above his head, ready to swipe a fresh chunk out of her neck. Harmony lay helpless on the ground._

"_PLEASE! DONT KILL...ME" she choked out, with terror filling her voice "I HAVNT DONE ANYTHING WRONG, PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU, I-I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, I'LL DO ANYTHING" she said while tears streamed down her face, as she took short panicked breaths. Quil darted for the vampire ready to swipe his baby sister's neck. While I took out one of the other bloodsuckers, he fell backwards and tried to run away, I kept my huge paws pressed against his chest, fear lingered in this bloodsuckers eyes. Quil smashed straight into the side of the bloodsucker making him stumble on his feet. Harmony gasped as she recognised it was her big brother who took out the bloodsucker, and screamed "QUIL! THEY WILL KILL YOU!" she screeched and scrambled backwards slicing her hand on a stone, she took a deep sharp breath, fresh blood seeped from the wound on her palm. The bloodsucker under Quil shouted "KILL THE MORTAL ETHAN!" as he clawed Quil nozzle making three_

_Long deep gash marks, Quil whimpered slightly. Suddenly Quil let out a _ferocious _growl. Where is the pack!? I screamed in my mind._

_Ethan obeyed his order, and bent down in one swift movement and clutched harmony's throat, lifting her up at least 1 foot off the ground. It was hard for her to breathe, as her face was turning a shade of blue. Harmony kicked and wriggled as much as she could, trying not to make her position more uncomfortable as it was. "Any last words?" he hissed at her, trying to sound seductive. she sucked all the breath she could cram in her little human lungs and screamed in his face"GO TO HELL!" Her scream pierced my ear drums, as well as the bloodsucking leach under me, as he flinched. Ethan put as much strength in as he could, and threw her straight into a tree. The tree swayed but regained its position. A shattering crack came from within Harmony's body, yet there was no sound from her, no shriek, no scream, no cry's, no nothing, her body went completely limb and crumpled on the ground. The earth beneath her looked like it bled. _

"_HARMONY! NO! SHIT QUIL! HARMONY!" I yelled at him in my thoughts! As I jumped off the bloodsucker, he ran off a blazing speed. I phased practically instantly and shoved my trousers on in the space of a second, and ran to harmony's side; I scooped her up in my giant arms, I flinched at the coldness of her body, Harmony trembled in my arms, and her teeth chattered, her lips were not the same rose red as they used to be, they were a musky blue, her gracious smile had faded which I always fought was impossible. Her eyes had changed they weren't the chocolate brown I used to melt in, and they never had them sparkles that lit up, instead fear and pain had flooded them out. The rest of our pack sprang from the bushes and caught a glimpse of harmony, and the vampires, a jolt of horror and dread passed their furry faces, they forced and averted their gaze and chased the vampires that had escaped. _

"_haha haha, so mutt, how did you like that we finished your pathetic sister?" the vampire under Quil snarled. Quil totally blanked him and stared horrified at his half dead sister limb in my arms. _

"_QUIL! SHE NEEDS YOU!" I yelled. He pushed off, and rushed over towards us. The vampire under him jumped up, and ran off the way his _friends _ran off._

"_Come on harmony, don't leave us, we need you, Quil needs you!" I told her softly stroking a strand of hair off her pail face._

"_I-I can't breathe P-Paul, m-my b-b-back" She choked my name out; a single tear escaped my eye and fell onto her blood covered top._

"_I know, I Know, everything will be fine, the pain will go soon" I said, my throat began to feel tight as if it was to close up, it got harder for me to even breathe. Harmony lifted her hand up and cupped the side of my face; I leant into her hand which was gushing with blood. Quil's warm hand was on my shoulder, holding his self up for support. He dropped to his knees as devastation took over._

"_p-p-aul, can I t-tell you s-something?" she choked out, coughing a hell of amount of crimson red blood up._

"_Yeah, anything" I said calmly._

"_Paul, I..." she broke off and whined in pain. "I love you, I-I always have, I just n-never had the" she paused again coughing up another amount of blood up. "The c-courage to tell y-you". Her words cut through me. She wasn't my imprint, hell I haven't even imprinted. I guess I did love her though she is like family to me, to all of the pack._

"_I love you to harmony" I said suddenly the sobs broke out of me. I looked into her eyes and then back to Quil, Quil knew why I looked at him, he nodded slightly and I glared back to her. I bent down to her forehead and kissed it softly, the coldness of her forehead stung my lips, nor did I care. I looked back into her eyes; I was about 2 inches away from her face, that beautiful smile shone on her lips. I lifted her head up and planted a delicate kiss on her ice cold lips. Her heart beat was so faint, i was struggerling to acually hear it._

"_I-I never t-t-thought I would ever h-have a...a...a... kiss off y-you Paul, I'm j-just glad I h-have before I d-die, a-at least I w-would r-r-remember the m-moment" a blush began to appear on her cheeks. I smiled at her, a tear trickled down my face...again._

_I shifted to the side and gave Quil her body. I didn't want to let go, I wanted her to stay forever, but no human can live with an injury like that, werewolves can even struggle. She just admitted she loved me, and she is only 14, she is too young! Now she is dying in her brothers arms._

"_Harmony" she looked up warily at Quil, struggling to focus. Quil subconsciously started to rock her, and grabbed her hand, she squeezed his hand._

"_Yes" her voice was barely a whisper now. Blood filled tears began streamed down her face _

"_Please don't leave me" he said his voice started to break as he cradled her body against his bare chest. I could tell his voice was getting tight and he was hiding his tears of guilt for not saving his baby sister._

"_I will never l- leave you b-brother, you will a-always be h-here" Harmony lifted one shaky had and placed it on Quil's heart. She gazed up into his tearful eyes. "Quil, I love you" she whispered and dropped her hand, as it was too heavy for her to keep it lifted._

"_I love you to Harm" Quil said as he wiped away her tears that were streaming down her face. I heard a crack of a twig from across the field, I slowly turned my head around ready to get to my feet, but it was only the rest of the pack in human form, they paced over to say there last words to harmony before...before. I tear escaped my eye, and I just looked to the ground, then back to harmony's face. Her face was screwed up with pain, while her teeth grinded to bear it._

"_W-will you t-t-tell m-mum, that I will m-miss her" Harmony croaked out. Quil nodded slightly, I saw a tear slip down his face. "Q-quil, I'm" another cough of blood came spurting out of her mouth "I'm so cold" she swallowed with great difficultly. "Quil, so cold" she took in a sharp exhaled breathe, and tried to scream, but nothing such as a croak came out._

_Sam cleared his throat "we all love you, and we will miss you dearly harmony" Sam said, sadness filled his face. "Yeah, we all will" Embry said the same tone in his voice._

_A small smile played on her lips. "You l-look after him o-okay" we all nodded. "I'll watch over you, just as you have watched over me" Her body twitched and fell completely limb in Quil's arms. Her gorgeous eyes rolled to the back her head, and her mouth parted and dribbled crimson red blood. Her last words echoed around the field, Quil slid his hand out of her lifeless hand, and it was silent, i could only everyones heartbeat accept one very important one._

_*End Flashback*_

"_I'm not letting them take two people out my life"_ Quil thought bitterly. I blinked a few times and shook my head to get rid of the flash back, and I fought away the tears that's were about to over fill my eye. This was no time to get Quil upset, when his sister died in his arms, Quil sunk into a depression for weeks, and he even refused to phase. Then Claire his imprint she snapped him out of it. He got his life back on track, and no way am I going to let him get back that way, I missed him.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 2, sorry about the whole blood dieing thing. please reveiw, and sorry its quite long. haha, unless you dont mind that. we wasnt acually sure how to end this chapter, the flash back kinda took longer then expected. so, you will know what happens in chapter 3 :P about them :) haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy fanfictioners! Sorry this chapter took so long, the next chapter won't be as long, we have been really busy recently ( Danni's birthday) ( Mollie's revision) haha, okay, we will let you get reading. Oh and would you please read or other story we are doing, never! It is for house of night though, and a wedding to remember and we would really like you to read that one as well. And remember to review. That would be awesome. **

**We don't own twilight or the characters *sniffles* **

**Quil's POV**

We were getting closer, I could tell, their vile stench was overpowering, getting stronger with every stride forwards, smothering you like a fog. Every breath I made filled my nose with the sickening aroma. Any human would be as repulsed as us werewolves if they could smell such a thing. And yet they still find them so enticing, so beautiful. It sends shivers right through me just thinking of it.

I was a little further ahead of Paul, but I just can't let the same thing that happened to my sister happen again. Regret fills my body whenever I think of what happened. I blame myself, people tell me not to, but that doesn't stop me. I still think about her, and if she was still here whether Paul would have imprinted on her.

"_I'm not letting them take two people out my life" _I thought bitterly_. _I took a quick look back at him, and saw that he had a pained look in his eye. Losing harmony hit me hard, really hard. But I think it hit Paul harder, he just didn't show it like I did.

Light was breaking through the trees up ahead, that means there must be a clearing. They were there, I could feel it. I was ready to kill, utter repulsion bubbled right through me. I couldn't bear the thought of those wretched creatures going anywhere near the people we protected. Or worse the people I loved.

I begun to slow down, we were supposed to wait for the rest of the pack on the outskirts of the clearing. But I felt compelled to carry on running, I was too angry to think otherwise. I let out a bellowing howl and charged onwards, as fast as my legs could carry me. I burst through the trees and into the opening with such a force the ground shook beneath me as I landed.

Another ferocious growl rippled from the pit of my stomach, I bared my teeth and snarled towards the blood sucking leeches. They just sniggered at the very sight of me, "Thought you'd be here first, have you missed us, how's life without your precious little sister" a male vampire sneered at me, mocking me, sniggering at me in such a sly way it made my skin crawl and my fur stand on end.

"Oh that's right, the little doggy can't talk to us, aww does he want a biscuit, who's a good little fellow," more idiotic mocking this time coming from a strikingly beautiful looking female. "Aww is the little doggy gunna cry" she continued "Well if you ask me your sister deserved everything she got." An evil cackle of a laugh bellowed from within her. I wanted to lunge straight for their necks and rip them apart, but I couldn't do it alone.

So I just stood there rage building up inside of me, willing me to just let go. Chanting to me and for a moment I considered it. What was taking Paul so long?

"_Paul where are you? I can't wait here for much longer, doing nothing!"_

"_Sorry Quil I've had to take a different route, nearly ran into some hikers, and that is not something we need right now"_

"_Hurry I don't think I can control myself for much longer. Any more of these snide remarks and I'm going to blow, I mean it dude... hurry! "_

"_Don't worry dude I... we won't be long me and the pack are gunna surround those blood suckers and well strike before they even register what's happening"_

I realised that I wasn't paying much attention to the vampires, and with vampires that is not a very clever thing to do. I glared at the devilish beings, trying to figure out just what they wanted. I mean it's not like they would come back for revenge, if its revenge we are talking about it should be coming from us.

A strongly built male stepped forward snapping me instantly from my train of thought. I had to stay focused they could take a strike at me at any moment. I had to be ready, even if it was being ready for the worst.

"Hey can you hear that....it sounds like a young girl screaming...oh wait... haha yeah thats right she's dead and there was nothing you mutts could do to save her. I wonder if there are any more tasty bones lying around, I could do with a good dog snack."

That was it, I could stand it no longer anger started to rebuild inside of me. All the anger I had ever felt towards these vile monstrosities just snapped and I had to let it out one way or another. I bolted straight for them, not caring if they killed me before I could kill them.

I knew exactly who I was going to get first, the very vampire that killed my baby sister, he deserved to die the most. My mouth watered at the thought of being able to destroy him, just like he had destroyed her. If the rest of the pack hadn't of been there to help he would've killed me too. Thinking back to that day, and the months after, if the pack hadn't of been so supportive I probably would have ended my own life for failing to protect her.

And trust me I considered, I even knew how I would have done it. Thinking about it now sickens me, but I without my sister, I didn't really have a reason to live, and I mean my parents always preferred her. I know they blamed me deep down, people called me stupid for thinking that way but I could tell. I also know they haven't forgiven me, they have never said this to me, but it's in their eyes.

This is the reason why I had to get revenge, not only for myself but for harmony and the rest of the pack too, but most of all for my parents. I'm not going to let them get away, and I'm not going to let them roam the earth killing more innocent humans anymore. Today they will regret the very moment they ever set foot in Forks. Hell, they might even regret the very day they became the demon we call the cold ones, that would satisfy me enough, I hope.

I leaped towards the foul, repulsive, yet incredibly striking looking vampire; seriously any human girl would be automatically drawn in by his overpoweringly handsome looks, and lunged straight for his throat. My teeth piercing through his skin like a knife cutting through butter. He let out an excruciating cry of sheer pain as I ripped a chunk of his neck straight from the bone, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

If he was human, blood would have been pouring, he'd probably even bleed to death, but vampires are not normal. And now once I had started the attack, I couldn't stop. All the anger I felt for this vamp, I let it out. Took it all out on him, he deserved it, harmony was so innocent she didn't deserve to die the way she did, but him, this piece of scum, he deserved to die in the upmost painful way that was possible.

There is only one way to kill a vampire, rip them apart and burn the pieces, and I was going to make sure just that happened. The other bloodsuckers, were just stood watching, in shock not really knowing how to help, will pay later but now I didn't care about that. All I could think about was putting a stop to this particular murderous leech.

I took another bite, forcing my teeth deeper into his icy flesh, leaving a foul taste in my mouth. I locked down hearing the crunching sound as my teeth broke through his thigh bone, agony glazed through his eyes as he let out another howl of pure pain. Anger took over me; it was like I didn't have control of myself anymore. I didn't have to think about what I was doing, I just did it.

I grabbed him and threw him into the air, I wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine, see how he likes being treated how he treated my innocent baby sister, and I was going to give it him 10 times worse. He landed with a thud, scrabbling around trying to stand back up again.

I think what was happening was finally sinking into the other vamps stupid ass brains because they began to react to the fact I was trying to kill one of their Covent. One female came charging towards me shouting something so fast I couldn't quite understand her; I just growled bearing my teeth, snarling at her, _"Don't mess with me bitch, I really don't need your interference"_. I ran towards her slamming my head into her stomach sending her flying into the four other vamps, knocking them all down, Strike!!

Panting, my breathing with rage, I turned back towards the killer of my sister, he was going to die, and I was going to be the one who killed him. I crashed into him again; he hit a tree pretty hard. I knew he had hit it with force because he smashed straight through it, whoa I don't know my own strength. I towered over him, he looked scared shitless.

He was on the verge of death, all I had to do now was snap his neck and throw his parts into a fire. How nice. Just the very thought of what I was about to do made me feel queasy. This is the part I dislike the most, I mean I'm not too keen on the killing part, but protecting the humans is my life.

I heard a twig snap in the distance and one by one the rest of the pack burst through into the clearing, all howling at once, making a deafening noise. About time too, I needed them. They immediately sprinted towards the other two male bloodsuckers first, pinning them down. This would be an easy fight. The smell of flames drifted into my nostrils, I wonder who has started the fire, I was just about to ask when Sam spoke to us.

"_I've got the fire going ready; I will be with you guys in a sec, just bring the pieces towards the smoke"_

"_Right ill just finish this guy off, won't take me too long, he's practically dead" _and with that I snapped his neck and began to pull him apart, wincing as I did so. The smell of burning flesh will soon be floating in the air like smog waiting to choke us.

It was then that I noticed the pretty blonde retreating off in the distance. She was then followed by the other two females, who were both very beautiful but nowhere near as naturally pretty. "That kid, her smell clutches to one of them dogs" A striking blond hissed. Wtf were they up to? I was going to find out one way or another. My mind raced with emotions. My stomach lurched as I thought about where they could be going. I'm not going to let them get anywhere near Claire that's for sure, but first of all I've got to finish what I started.

**Oooh, so what do you think is going to happen? Please review! Because we don't have much reviews! And we would really like more. Please.**

**Pretty please with Taylor Lautner on top. *grins* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! :D Thanks for reading! The wait is finally over!! Sorry we've not updated this story for a while. And it has been ages. But we hope you enjoy it. Please review. We would love to hear what you think of the story so far! So yeah hope you like it. Enjoy!! :D **

**Mollies POV **

A heartbreaking pain shattered my twisted soulless heart. With that I knew my love was gone from this world. My eyes stung from the inability to shed a tear. All because of this revenge crazed mutt. He has ruined my life, so I am going to ruin his. But no, I'm not going to cause him physical pain that would be easy. I am going to cause a pain that will never leave him that he will have to live with for the rest of his dreary life. I started to walk towards Quil, but I was soon hit by a blast of something sweet in the air, it was like smog ready to choke me, but intriguing at the same time, making my mouth water.

As soon as a got a whiff of that child's sweet aroma, I knew what I was going to do. That foul mutt had killed my mate so I was going to do the same to his. But first I was going to have a little fun, a bit of revenge of my own. Get him all hopeful, like he could actually save her, and then just as he gets close end her life in front of his eyes. My mate for his mate and I know it will destroy him; killing his pathetic excuse of a sister ruined him enough.

I had already thought up a plan all I had to do now was do it. I turned on my heel and ran off in the other direction a clear pathway ahead of me; I beckoned for the other two to come help me. We had a little something to sort out, and hopefully we won't be noticed. Besides it might make it fun, if they came after us, that way well be able to see his face. Watch as he failed to save her, just as he failed to save his sister.

We were getting closer now I could tell, innocence had filled the air and her sent had gotten stronger. It wouldn't be long before I could put my plan into action. I didn't really want to think of what I was going to do, I had never killed a child before, to me children are precious or they were before I became a newborn, adjusting to vampire life was hard for me, but I found Ethan and his Covent, and I knew I belonged in this world again. I had a place with him; I was no longer the outsider.

But I knew I had to avenge his life, I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least try. I had to do this even if I died trying. The ground had become slightly drier and a flicker of light was coming through the trees. We were here, there was no going back now, and I was not a coward. I pushed through the last branches and ran straight for the first house, closely followed by Danni and Keira, they were, as I liked to call them, my minions but they were more like my friends, sisters even.

I looked up and saw that a window had been left open, I turned to the others and said, "I hope you understand why we are about to do this, Danni I need you to keep any obstacles out of the way, Keira you help her if she needs it, but most of all I need you to get our message across make them feel what we have felt, understood?" I looked from Danni to Keira waiting for a reply.

Danni was the first to speak. "Understood, nobody will get in our... your way" she said it in such a tone that made me think she was going to salute or something. "We will just have to deal with anybody who tries." We used to be so close but that was before we became newborns. I adapted well to the change of lifestyle, even though I still found it hard but Danni is still getting used to the whole blood thirst thing.

I looked at Keira, she was very wise for a newborn, she hadn't been in our Covent for long but her opinion mattered to me. "I know what I have to do; I just don't quite understand why we are doing this, what has this girl got to do with us?"

"As you are most probably well aware of those flea bitten mongrels have murdered our partners, so this is payback, I could tell as soon as I got a whiff of her scent on that dog Quil, that she was important to him, an imprint. So to avenge the death of our loved ones, we are going to make him pay, we are going to put him through hell" I answered in a sneer voice filled with so much hate it made my skin crawl.

"For now Keira will you be a look out, as soon as those mutts realise what we are up to they will be here, and I don't know if the three of us can survive a fight with them... alone. We are strong but up against a pack of wolves we will have no chance." If I could cry I would have already done so by now, for the first time in my life as a vampire I was scared of death.

She nodded. I made my way towards the giant tree that was outside the open window, our way into the house, which was just about close enough for us to be able to climb in. Easy... or was it, hopefully we will be able to just get in and out, simple as that.

Climbing the tree was the easy part; the branches were evenly spread out and easy to reach. Danni climbed the tree first; she made it look like child's play, effortless as if it required no energy what so ever. I on the other hand, wasn't all that graceful; I looked more like a fly stuck to a windscreen. But I knew we had little time so I persisted.

Once inside my nostrils filled with the sweet aroma of the victim to our plan. As well as the faint smell of wolf hanging in the air. I knew for sure that we were in the right room. The sweet innocent child lay asleep in her cot-like bed, unaware of the danger she was about to get in. I hesitated before lifting her; being careful not to wake her, last thing we needed right now was to be noticed.

A creak came from the stairs, someone was coming, panic shot through my spine, whoever it was we were going to have to deal with them. As if on cue, Danni reached for the door and walked into the hallway. Still holding the sound asleep child, I followed.

Bitterness glinting in my eyes, I spoke "Going somewhere are we?" I sounded rather sinister if I do say so myself, I stared at the young woman, who seemed reluctant to answer my question. It was as though our very presence had silenced her. She was frozen to the floor, like an invisible rope was tied around her waist, she was unable to do anything; fear had taken over her preventing her from movement, prohibiting her from speech all she could go was watch.

"That's what I thought, now what shall we do with you? Danni have you got any ideas?" Again I sounded sinister, like all the hatred I felt towards the wolves was coming out in sentences. This woman didn't even have anything to do with the destruction of our Covent, but she was involved with the wolves, so I felt the same hatred towards her. How she could love one of those filthy creatures is beyond anything I will ever understand. A smug smile came to her face and I knew what she was thinking.

Without a warning the pretty human let out a blood curdling scream, as if reality had come over her. She began shouting the child's name, trying to wake her, or make a distraction. "Claire!!! Wake up Claire! Come on please!!" She was nearly in tears, most probably tears of fear. Claire stirred and blinked her big round eyes. Not noticing at first that she was in the arms of a stranger.

"That's it Claire bear. Come on! Wake up... Get free! Come here! Please don't hurt her..." she sounded so distressed, tears were running down her face now, as if she already knew something bad was going to happen. I almost felt pity towards her, almost changing my mind about the whole kidnap, but then I remembered what the pack had done, to Ethan, my partner, my soul mate. Just thinking about never seeing him again, brought pain to my heart.

The child immediately began to struggle, she too was crying now; she began saying the woman's name, stretching her arms out towards her. "Emilwy... Emilwy..." she obviously couldn't pronounce things yet, the woman must be Emily, Sam's imprint.

Responding to the child's cry, Emily charged forwards as fast as she could. I could sense the anger built up inside of her. Danni snarled, just as Emily reached the top of the stairs, she was trying to get to Claire, to save her, but her attempts were not good enough and Danni stood in the way.

"Aww trying to help are we? Not too clever are you? If you were clever you would of stayed where you where and let us leave, but no. Silly little pathetic human had to come help poor little defenceless Claire. And now you have to suffer, suffer the consequences of your actions. Bye Emily... nice knowing you... try not to hit your precious little head on the way down." She said this with such a tone, filled with such mockery it was enticing.

Emily had the look of confusion on her face, just as Danni pushed her. She pushed her with just enough force so that she fell. Most probably with enough force to break her ribs, I couldn't quite tell. She fell down the stairs and landed with a thud. She didn't even have time to scream. Her face was filled with pain. Each step was now spattered and stained a deep red. Her skull made an ear shattering cracking sound, as it hit the edge of the wall, covering it in the crimson liquid that was her blood. The only sound was of her slowly dimming heartbeat, getting closer to death, willing itself not to give up. A single tear rolled down her already scarred face and dripped into the pool of blood that surrounded her. Her body lay mangled, battered and bruised, but she looked peaceful, the exact opposite from what she actually felt. The smell of blood rising in the air was overpowering, intoxicating me with its very presence.

I stumbled towards her, slowly descending the stairs only stopping as I heard the front door creak open. I froze, but let out a sigh when Keira walked into the hallway. She looked as though shed seen a ghost, I knew something was wrong. "They're coming; they are nearly here, the wolves. We've got to get out of here. Whoa! What's happened here then?"

"I'll explain later, you know what you've got to do, do it quickly then we can leave." She looked as though shed been thinking about the message for a while.

"I'll just take this upstairs; and I've got a good idea as to where to put it." Danni held up a small black voice recorder. "I've added a little spice to the kidnap" she emphasised the word spice, raising her left eyebrow, like she always did when she had a cunning plan. She moved quickly towards Claire's room and was back in a flash, she was the fastest out of the tree of us. An eerie tune came from upstairs.

"Rock a bye Claire on the tree top,  
when the wolves howl, the cradle we'll rock,  
when the bow breaks the cradle will fall,  
and down will come Claire cradle and all"

It sounded very creepy, repeating over and over again, sending shivers down my spine. She walked back down to where Emily was and looked at what Keira was doing. Keira leant over Emily's limp lifeless body, inhaling the sweet scent of blood; she slowly stood up, a trickle of blood on her finger. She lifted it to the wall and begun to write. She spoke the words softly as she wrote them.

*Forever missing without a trace*  
*Never to be found for your embrace*

*Always late and always lost*

* Her life will be the cost*

A howl came from outside, and I knew we had to go. With Claire still in my arms, we ran to the back door. Escaping into the forest just before Quil and the rest of the pack burst into the house wed just left behind us. A million thoughts running through my head, but right now we needed to get as far away from la push as possible. I turned to look back before finally disappearing into the shadows.

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter we were really stuck on it! We could not think of a message it took us days to think of one, it was so annoying, but that's the chapter, hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait, and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy Fanfictioners, again sorry it took so long to update, we had a lot of things to do, but we written it whenever we can, so here is chapter 5, and please read and review. ^_^**

**Quil POV.**

The sickening smell lingered around the area and most of all Claire's house; it intoxicated the fresh air that surrounded it. I normally felt excited to go to Claire's house, never really knowing what I would expect, everyday was a different story with her, she always made me do daft things that makes me look like an idiot in front of the pack and everyone else, but it always makes me laugh and it makes her happy and that's all that matters, but this time I felt sick, sick to the stomach, that there is a chance she may be hurt or even worse...she could be dead, and if they have touched one single hair on her beautiful head, I will rip them to shreds and make them burn in hell. The vile waste of space bloodsuckers.

I sprinted to the house, as fast as my paws would take me, I didn't even think to phase, I was too angry, I was just ready to kill anyone who had hurt my imprint or Emily, Sam's wife. The pack was close behind me, and Sam at my side, I couldn't concentrate on his thoughts as mine were so loud as they pounded in my head, but Sam was just as angry as me, and he had the same intentions as me, kill any leech that touches them.

As we ran forwards, an eerie tune came from the house that rang in my large ears, one that sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't hear the words properly yet I just wasn't bothered to concentrate on them all I wanted to do was to run and get Claire.

A loud and ferocious howl ripped from Sam's mouth, and I knew why...He could smell fresh Blood. It was over powering as it hit our snouts in a rush; the hideous thing about it...was it was human blood. I reached the pathway in a hurry and burst through the door which was left wide open for all to enter, which was a bad sign, and then that sinking feeling I hate over took me, and all I could think was, 'they have done it again' there at the bottom of the stairs lay the innocent lifeless Emily. Sam was beside me within a second, looking for where the smell was coming from, and then he found it, the thing that shattered his heart beyond repair. He let a whimper escape him and he rushed to Emily, phasing instantly. He dropped to his knees and looked at her.

"Emily? Emily? Can you hear me? Please don't leave me, Emily I love you, you know that honey, everything will be okay, I promise" Words poured out of Sam, and I felt deeply sorry for him. Emily had blood surrounding her like a river and Sam kneeled in it not caring if it stained him, her body was mangled and twisted, her neck looked broken, she had to of been pushed down the stairs, I looked up at them and shook my heavy head in disgust. The pack joined us and all said there apologies as they saw the heart breaking sight ahead of us. Angry snarls ripped through the house from each raging individual.

"_Someone phase now and ring an ambulance for Emily"_ I ordered in my mind. _"The Rest of you, circle the house and track the disturbed things that did this" _I screamed, anger was boiling all through me. Images passed my scarred mind about my Claire, scared and alone, trapped and clustered, alive or dead. I was paralyzed for a moment, and then the adrenaline kicked in and overtook my body, I barged into the living room, knocking over a priceless vase in the movement, but I wasn't bothered at this moment, I scanned the room to find nothing really different, except that retched smell that circled the air like a predator. I bolted into the kitchen to again find nothing different but that smell and Emily cookies and muffins she never finished baking. I rushed out of the kitchen and passed Embry who had phased to ring the ambulance, I heard a few words he was explaining to the person on the other end which was "...breathing slightly, I think she has _fell_ down the sta-" pfft, yeah she fell down them.

I jumped over Sam's head and innocent Emily's and landed with a thud on the stairs, and bounded up them as fast as I could go. Where is Claire my mind echoed, I need Claire, come on Quil, think where is she. I checked the bathroom, Sam's Bedroom, the two spare bedrooms, no sign. Then I could smell it more than ever, in her room, my eyes started to burn it was so powerful and captivated in the room, I heard nothing but that eerie tune that was played, I rammed my wolf head against my imprints door with such force it came of its hinges and slammed into the wall leaving an almighty crack in its place, it was easier to headbutt the door then use my extraordinary oversized paws to use the handle, the only down side to this was I was going to have to pay for everything I broke. The room was poisoned with that smell; it would take weeks to ever get rid of that stink. I looked around her room desperately, but she wasn't here. She was gone, and I was too late. I felt my body become weak, as if the shock had drained the rush that did once fill me; it was replaced by fear, guilt, loneliness, anger, all the emotions ripped through my body, each leaving there own little wound.

I phased quickly into a broken man, and grabbed my blue jeans I keep in claries cupboard and slipped them on. I wasn't listening to anything, but then that eerie music screeched through my thoughts as the words began to sink in slowly and painfully.

"Rock a bye Claire on the tree top,  
when the wolves howl, the cradle we'll rock,  
when the bow breaks the cradle will fall,  
and down will come Claire cradle and all"

Anger suddenly radiated through me, they had Claire, and I didn't stop it, they got my baby sister, they've hurt Emily and now they have my imprint, and frankly I was pissed. I snatched the recorder that was lay in the middle of the bed and bolted out of Claire's room and bounded down the stairs. Sam was still perched over Emily's lifeless broken body rubbing his forehead, distraught over his imprint. If he lost her, would he have a breakdown, stop phasing? Who knows, but one thing I did know, is that if something happened to Emily, the whole pack will fall apart, no one could fulfil Sam's role within the pack.

I held the tape recorder out and dropped it in front of Sam. Sam moved his gaze from Emily and looked at the recorder and let the words sink in and then shocking me because he normally had so much control, he snatched the recorder off the floor and threw it at the wall with such force it made parts explode everywhere and that's when we noticed a message on the wall, and that sinking feeling over took me again.

*Forever missing without a trace*  
*Never to be found for your embrace*

*Always late and always lost*

* Her life will be the cost*

The word echoed around my mind, forever missing without a trace, what does that mean? She is going be missing forever, even if it is her body, will I never be able to hold her again in my protective arms, am I never going to see her growing up into a beautiful young woman, and then it hit me like a thousand knifes penetrating all over my body, the guilt came flooding back as well as the hurtful memories that haunted me for days, they clouded my thoughts. My sister, this was the feeling I got when they took my sister, these were the thoughts that terrified my life. I never saw my baby sister grow up, and now I'm not going to see my beautiful Claire. I didn't want to think of that disgusting

"They can't do it to me again" I spat through gritted teeth. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope, the death of the two people closest to me, it's an undesirable empty feeling.

Without even a second thought my fist flung aggressively into the concrete wall and left a surprising big hole in its place, I'm so not going to be able to pay for all the damage I have made so far. I felt a shattering blast radiating through my hand, I'd just broken my hand, great, what else could go wrong? Just at that moment Paul bounded through the door in human form looking extremely sweaty and seriously annoyed, I ushered him out the house and left Sam who was still knelt down beside his limp wife.

Paul took a few deep as if to calm himself, and then I knew the news wasn't going to be something I liked.

"Quil...We lost them" His eyes met mine, and they were furious, and I couldn't control myself, the beast from inside me burst to life again...but this time angrier.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. ^_^ hoped you liked it.**


End file.
